Tick Tick Boom
by Marjon
Summary: Fights were very common here, but they usually ended just fine after a while. This seemed to be something larger. Something different.


_Warnings:_ Action scenes, language, lots of drama

_Disclaimer: _I just stole- I mean, borrowed the characters, then I will play some with them and then neatly keep- I mean, return them.

_Summary:_ Fights were very common here, but they usually ended just fine after a while. This seemed to be something larger. Something different.

_A/N:_ Something that might turn one day into something much larger.

---

_Griffin's Point of view_

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" David yelled towards me, glaring at me all the while.

My eyes narrowed at the attitude of the other Jumper. How dare he?

"Griffin O'Conner." I replied to his question, even though it was not the one he was wanting to hear. It did not matter.

The two of us were standing opposed to each other in the lair we were currently using. We had been here for a few short weeks now and it was visible. Everywhere was rubbish and clothing and leftovers from God knows how long ago.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked towards the blonde, still furious at David. Just a moment ago it had felt a bomb had exploded as a large fight had started.

"Don't think you can just boss me around like I am some sort of a slave."

"I was doing just fine before you can into my life. Feel free to leave again!" The anger I felt towards the American male was clearly audible through the words, not thinking clearly about them before I even let them slip from my mind. However, at the moment of being I did not even cared if David left and would never come back.

"Gah!" He replied along with a sigh of annoyance. He turned around to face me, but it was not because he truly wanted to.

After a short thick silence he finally spoke again. "Fine, I will." He said furiously, glaring at me once more before he took off, Jumping out of the lair to god knows where. Most likely to his [girlfriend]. I thought to myself, annoyance rising to not only David but also to Millie.

I stood there on the same spot for a few minutes, but then turned around and let myself fall very ungracefully onto the large couch, a grim look still visible on my face.

Rage started to come up again as I thought back of the stupid fight we had had. But it was not me who started... I closed my eyes in attempt to block out the images and thoughts, but it was nearly impossible to do so.

I recalled the whole fight back again. The way how we had both followed some Paladins, how we got caught and only barely got away from them. The way how we had Jumped back to the lair, where the argument had started. The adrenaline was still running through our veins, making us a little more sensitive to the little sarcastic comments we made than normally. Fights were very common here, but they usually ended just fine after a while. This seemed to be something larger. Somewhat different.

Frowning, I thought back of the stupid things we had yelled towards each other. It started all relatively innocent. Blames for the wrong preparations and for some miscalculations.

Then things started to get a little worse, like blaming each other for fighting the wrong way, or whose fault it was that we got almost caught. Then things started to get really dirty.

My hands turned into fists as I thought back of it, but also a slight pang of guilt ran through me. I discarded the feeling as quickly as I took notice of it. He didn't deserve it, not the slightest!

David always thought he knew what was good for himself, but mostly he did not even see if it was safe or even thought of things at all. I thought it would be better if he would just listen to me more. Apparently David did not agree with me. It pissed me off pretty badly, more than it did normally when the brunette did not agree with me.

When I thought back of it, I did not even seem to remember how I became a little reasonable by giving him the choice to either listen or leave.

I yanked myself into an upright sitting position and stood up, walking around in circles for a while. In a sudden impulse I hit the wall I just came by as hard as I could. The pain once my knuckles hit the solid piece spread quickly, leaving me to scream out loud.

As I looked towards them I saw they were raw and slightly bloody from the force against a sharp edge of the wall. I cursed under my breath, but it felt good. The hit was meant for David, but since he was not here, the wall was good enough.

My fury washed away slowly, but the hatred towards the brunette stayed. Minutes passed by and became hours. And the hours slowly turned into days.

A week had passed by now since the day of the fight. David had left and had yet to leave a word of his wellbeing. I would never admit it out loud, but I started to worry about the other Jumper. What if he had been lacks and he gotten caught? What if they had killed him already?

I looked over towards the large wall covered with information about the Paladins. The face of Roland and Mary Rice, David's mother, seemed to be standing out of the rest, almost as if they were watching me.

Muttering something under my breath, I turned away from them, not wanting to think about the possibility that David had been caught or even killed. While I still held some hatred towards the other male, I did not wish him dead.

As I left my mind wander off a little, I came to some disturbing realizations. I had never noticed how great it was to have the other around. To have someone to talk to, someone to yell at when you are angry, someone who just gives you a nice gesture out of nowhere, someone who is willing to help you out and someone who is willing to trust you with his life.

A feeling of guilt ran through me as I thought of the arguments we had. I had said so many things I never meant, but David knew that, didn't he? I had fought with him about the silliest things, but the brunette knew they did not meant anything special, right? I never returned any of his kindness, but I was sure he knew it was just so unlike me.

I clutched my eyes shut and tried to block out all those feelings I never wanted to feel again. I had hid them very well, never expected to feel them anymore. But then David came by, putting my whole life upside down, making me feel all those things again.

Jumping to the refrigerator, I grabbed the first thing I saw and put it in my mouth. It had been some leftover from a while ago, but it tasted like carton. Most likely not even because it was that old... The beer I tried to swallow the food down with tasted bad too, not alike the way it normally tasted.

The strangeness of it all made me remember a line I heard somewhere. "Like drinking poison, like eating glass". And I exactly knew why it felt like that. David had left me alone to never come back again, just like I asked him to do. But I never expected him to actually listen to those words. The person I thought I knew would have come back some time, if only to make sure I would not let myself starve to death.

I never tried to contact him after that specific day, I was not even sure how. I could always Jump towards Millie. He would most likely be there, and even if he was not, she could probably tell him where he was. But I had never tried and I was not sure if I even could. It was my own fault after all. David would come by one day. He would.

_"It's so cold in this house,  
Come and show me how it was."_


End file.
